


On the Edge

by little_dhampir



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day of Desperation, Desperation Day, Edging, Hand Jobs, Kinkalot 2020, M/M, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: Arthur's desperate to come but Merlin enjoys edging him too much.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	On the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Desperation Day! Go Team Sorcerers :)

Arthur was sure it had been hours since Merlin bound him to the bed. It probably wasn't but time was hard to tell when all he could think of was his desperate need to come. 

Arthur had been interested in edging for some time now. The thought of being bound and driven close to orgasm over and over again without being able to actually come had sounded both scary and hot. He could only imagine how powerful and intense his climax must feel once he was finally able to finish. So during the week he had confessed this to his husband, who had been more than eager to try it. 

That's why Arthur found himself bound to the bed on a Saturday evening, begging Merlin for mercy. He didn't know how long he could last; everything felt too intense and his cock was sensitive and weeping from the constant stimulation it was receiving. Merlin had had Arthur surprised with a new bullet vibrator the day after his confession, which he now used on Arthur's leaking erection. 

A vibrating plug had been placed inside Arthur at the beginning of the evening. It was pressed perfectly against his prostate, vibrating at the lowest setting to drive him slowly insane with lust.

"Please," Arthur begged when Merlin circled his sensitive cock head with the toy. Arthur could feel his orgasm approaching again but knew in his guts Merlin wouldn't let him come again. After all that's what he wanted and Merlin being the perfect husband he was, enjoyed playing with Arthur's willing body. 

"Shsh Arthur, not yet," Merlin whispered, his voice the only noise in the otherwise quiet room except for Arthur's begging, moaning and whimpering.

He pulled back again, the toy vanishing from Arthur's aching flesh. Arthur's whole body was on fire, every cell screaming got release but Merlin only chuckled when Arthur fought the bounds, his body unable to hold still and just take it. 

After a few minutes of Merlin gooing and praising Arthur for taking it so well, Merlin's hand was back on Arthur's cock, without a toy this time. He started to slowly jerk Arthur's erection, his fingers circling the head like he had done with the vibrator before giving Arthur a proper, but slow, handjob. Too soon Arthur was nearing his climax again. Every time Merlin edged him without giving him the release he so desperately craved he nearly reached completion faster. And every time Merlin pulled back, watching Arthur squirm and beg for Merlin's hand, mouth or that toy to come back. 

"Oh god Merlin, please. I beg you, I can't. No more, please no more. I need to come. I need to come now. Please," Arthur could hear himself begging, completely overwhelmed with the desperate urge to come. 

"Since you begged so nicely," Merlin replied and finally, finally, didn't pull away when Arthur was approaching his climax. Instead he gripped Arthur harder, his fist tighter around the rock hard cock, and started to jerk him in earnest. Merlin didn't even finish one whole movement of his hand before Arthur finally came. He was screaming and thrusting, emptying himself all over his own chest and belly while experiencing the most intense orgasm of his life. 

It took Arthur quite some time to come back to reality, only when Merlin started to unbind him, did he manage to breathe normally again and say: "Thank you Merlin. That was amazing. I love you so much." 

"I love you too. And thank you for trusting me with your fantasies. That was hot, we should do that again soo." 

Arthur couldn't agree more.


End file.
